But Pie
by Ouch-my-feels
Summary: What could the result of Cas turning up with pie possibly be? Especially when it includes a cost.


**But Pie**

A long sigh escaped the sandy-brown haired man as he sat back in his seat, staring blankly at the laptop screen before him. Honestly he didn't even know how it happened. Usually Dean was the one that went out and interviewed people while _Sam_ would hang back if there was research that needed to get done. The younger Winchester had probably been thinking of ways to get past Dean for a while, there was no other explanation. Although- No.

Dean shook his head a little and leaned forward once again, scanning the screen. 'A **Cyclops** (pron.: /ˈsaɪklɒps/; Greek: Κύκλωψ, _Kuklōps_; plural **cyclopes** /saɪˈkloʊpiːz/; Greek: Κύκλωπες, _Kuklōpes_), in Greek mythology and laterRoman mythology, was a member of a primo-' Abruptly he shut his eyes and ran a hand over his face. He had to hand it to Sam, the kid could focus. The older Winchester was honestly having a problem with trying to actually take in the information, he was lucky to actually have read any of it, not that he really _knew _what he'd read.

"Hello Dean" a low voice said, quite suddenly, causing Dean to jump. So much so, he'd actually ended up on his feet and the chair toppled over onto the floor. "Jesus _Christ, _Cas!" he exclaimed upon realizing who the owner of the startling voice was.

The man looked up and his eyes connected with the angels, his eyebrow rising curiously when he noticed the box.

Castiel looked from Dean's eyes reluctantly and down to the box in his hands. Knowing what Dean was bound to be thinking, he said proudly, "I brought you a gift."

It took Dean a moment to register what he'd been told, not having ever thought that Cas would bring him a present. "Uh, thanks," he said, the slight surprise unable to be hidden from his voice. The man got up and walked around the table to where the angel had appeared. He then asked, "What is it?"

"A pie," Castiel responded with a slight smile and a nod of his head. Dean made a slightly twisted face in momentarily confusion before he took the box from Cas and set it down on the table.

By that time, the smell of his favourite snack had already begun to fill the room and his nostrils flared as he tried to inhale as much of the smell as he could. Not a moment later he opened the lid and stared down hungrily as the contents. As the angel had said, there was indeed a pie, but also a small envelope.

Dean reached into the box and grabbed the envelope, glancing around to give Castiel a questioning look; only when he did, there was no sight of him. "Cas?" he called out, frowning a little into the silence that followed.

With a sigh, the Winchester opened the envelope and took out the paper it held, unfolding it and began to read,

'_Dean,_

_ As you already know, I have given you a pie, but it comes with a cost. You meet me in the motel across town, called 'The Matchbox' and find me in room 007. In there I will be waiting; I will be on the bed; I will be naked. However, there's a catch. I will only wait until 8pm, for I have other things to get to. _

_Yours truly, Castiel._'

Once he finished reading the letter, Dean scoffed and turned his wrist slightly to look at the time. 5:20pm. He could even shower before getting there, the angel wasn't giving him much of a challenge. Quickly he then closed the box and made his way into the bathroom to shower.

• • •

While towel drying his hair, Dean looked back over the letter he'd left on the table again and a sort of nervousness feeling surged through him. It had been a while since him and Cas had done anything, he thought, and passed off the sudden feeling. It wasn't like they'd ever had much of a chance between his angel business, Dean's hunting and Sam's company.

They had tried to dismiss Sam once, but it felt weird trying to ask him to leave when it was Castiel. Like he'd wanted what they did to be more secretive, sacred in a way. Not that he minded Sam knowing what he did with Castiel, but it was when he knew when they did the dirty that got to the older Winchester bothered.

Dean glanced at his watch again. 5:43pm. After putting his own letter away and writing Sam one to say that he'd be back later and was just looking for a book in the library, he took a final look around the room to make sure it was all in order before grabbing his keys, the pie, and walking out.

• • •

During the drive over to Castiel's appointed restaurant, he began to get a little fidgety when hitting traffic. The man _knew_ that he had plenty of time, but he couldn't help it. Due to him being given a time to be there by just added unnecessary pressure as well.

Luckily, by the time he was really beginning to get distracted and worried, he was passing the final traffic light and the motel was in his sights. Not five minutes later, he was parking the Impala in the car park.

Dean grabbed the box of pie before climbing out of the car, locking it after shutting the door.

It didn't take him long to locate the angel's motel room. For a moment before knocking, he shifted a little while staring at it, his stomach twisting with nerves. Meanwhile it dawned upon him that him and Castiel had never actually met this way, with Cas choosing the motel and _him_ being the one waiting inside, waiting. Not Dean.

Briefly he wondered if that was why Cas had done it like that, so he felt what the angel did before turning up in Dean's room. Then again, Dean wasn't even sure of what the angel felt before his almost random appearances.

It was just before Dean knocked on the door that it opened slowly on its own, revealing a very naked Castiel waiting on the bed. Stupid angel mojo, he thought to himself as he lowered his hand, his throat running dry as he stared more and that actually being his last, innocent thought.

The man swallowed thickly, glancing side to side before walking into room 007 and shutting the door behind him.


End file.
